


sky and earth sandwhich

by niconugget



Category: Utawarerumono | The One Being Sung
Genre: M/M, Minor Spoilers, Other, i just love old men ok, sea and sky with bird filling...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconugget/pseuds/niconugget
Summary: Genho and Soyankekur fucks the ambition out of Tokifusa leading to a entirely new canon... for some. drabble series honestly of my favorite characters.





	sky and earth sandwhich

**Author's Note:**

> hi

Soyankekur is a large man, his manhood a stuff of legends, even among other generals of the time. [The barrier maiden came much later] and so when he pushed it deep into the moist tight ring that was his second luitenant ass, lets just say it caused quiet a bit stretched as it slid among his own manhood [noticeable longer but not thicker.]

Clawed hands, rough from handling giant arrows all day , scratched his own shoulders, skin bleeding heavily and yet, Genho is unbothered by it , laying heavily on top of little Toki [more ways then one would tell, his clothes were so heavy looking] feeling every breath, every cry as the Mariner begins to -push- deeper in. The middle, crying heavily as he feels the stretch of his own increase, wider. there was plenty of time to use lube, and so little blood will be shed during this endeavor. 

Far less of a punishment then initially thought of , Genho is merciful in pretty useful allies. Lord Tokifusa, a minor lord of the mountains beside, had ambition as large as a hill. But his personality was very pleasing and to be honest, he is one of the smartest of the evankaruga right now. Every other was too focused on justice and honesty for his taste, and he and toki went way back to when they outdid others. But now its just them left. 

Victor goes to the spoils, and Genho pushes, savoring the warm heat. 

Victory.

**Author's Note:**

> cries, i'm bad with words but everyone around mid thirties at least right now. while hakuro was getting god like, genho was getting some.


End file.
